


Jealous kitten(s)

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cats, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, this world inverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec finds himself surrounded by three jealous kittens.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Jealous kitten(s)

Alec was happily sitting on Magnus’ infamous red couch as he was waiting for his adorable boyfriend to be back with the drinks as he was fetching them, the rambling that he was hearing from the kitchen was making him smile. Magnus was the most adorable person that he had met up to date and while he knew that he could just easily magic some drinks over into the living room, he decided to do it the old fashioned way - without magic. Alec liked having a magical boyfriend, but then again Magnus was magical with or without the magic. 

As Alec was waiting for Magnus to come back, he was accompanied by Chairman Meow, who was happily sitting in his lap. He was the most adorable and cuddly cat that he had ever seen. He was a lot like Magnus and he was just smiling, petting his little head and listening to his purrs. Magnus’ other cat - Church - was also adorable. Oh, he was amazing, but sadly Alec couldn’t get to his heart. The cat seemed to hate him and it really did hurt.

Alec was an animal lover, he was a cat person through and through and yet, the kitty didn’t seem to like it. He tried getting closer to him using a lot of different techniques, but nothing worked. He tried buying him toys and yummy treats, but it wouldn’t do and all in all - it was just heartbreaking. But Magnus did tell him that Church was just the typical grumpy cat, he needed a little while to accept new people in Magnus’ life.

Just like Magnus, he was pretty closed off. But Magnus was slowly opening up to Magnus and Alec could just wish that the cat could open up a little bit more and start trusting him. He wasn’t there to take Magnus away from him - they could all be a part of his life, no? But, the cat was pretty jealous and when he and Magnus would be cuddling, he would always howl and he wouldn’t stop until Magnus would cuddle him instead of Alec. It was really sad, but Alec was determined to make their relationship work out. 

The harder he tried, the worse it was and he just sighed sadly, looking down to Chairman, who was happily purring away and Alec giggled. He was soft and adorable just like Magnus.  _ Magnus was like a kitten in so many ways!  _ Alec giggled and then he just decided to go to petting Chairman’s tummy as he slowly turned onto his back and he extended out all of his four paws, Alec’s giggles getting louder and he just shook his head.

“You’re just as adorable as Magnus,” said Alec and he heard a little tumble from the kitchen. Was Magnus listening and getting flustered? Oh, he was beyond precious. Alec bit his lip and he then decided to take it a bit further. “Aw, so soft,” he said and hummed. “Magnus’ hair is just as soft,” he carried on and there was more tumbling being heard.

_ Magnus was definitely listening. _

“And you have the prettiest and cutest little nose ever,” cooed Alec and hummed. “Magnus’ little nose is a bit more adorable, the way that he wrinkles it when I kiss it,” he said and was just laughing along because he could hear Magnus in there and he just started laughing softly. He then sighed and glanced onto the floor, where he found Church, sitting in front of him and was just observing him. “Church!” said Alec loudly. “Are you here for some cuddles too?”

_ Meow, a loud no.  _

“Very well, suit yourself,” he said and then sighed. Church then howled and Alec narrowed his eyes, glanced over to the side and he saw that there was Church’s favourite pillow. But he wasn’t touching it, he didn’t dare to touch it ever since he got scratched that one time. He and Magnus were making out, Alec wanted to make more space so he pushed it off and just as he did that he got a nasty scratch from Church.

“Here, the pillow,” said Alec and gave the pillow to Church, who sniffed it and then he howled again. “No? Then what?” asked Alec and as he petted Chairman again and kissed his head, Church howled again. It was kind of strange, but Alec tried again and just as he gave the Chairman more affection, Church was howling sadly again.

Oh, that was new!

So, Alec decided to try something. He gently placed Chairman onto the side and then picked Church up. He didn’t get scratched or hissed at. Alec’s eyes widened and then he placed Church on top of his legs and as he did that, Church laid down and then looked up at Alec with the  _ ‘what are you waiting for, human? Pet me already, show me respect’ _ kind of expression and Alec gently rubbed his head. 

Church. Purred.

Church, the grumpy cat,  _ purred.  _ And was purring in his lap. However, now Chairman Meow wasn’t too happy about his position over there at the side and he gave Alec a sad meow and Alec quickly petted him with his other hand. As Chairman was about to return to Alec’s lap, Church gave him a low meow and Chairman just ran off over to the kitchen, where Magnus was and was meowing loudly. 

_ Was he telling on Church?  _

Oh, he was too much.

Magnus quickly returned with the drinks and also was followed by Chairman, who was gloomily looking at Alec. Magnus’ cheeks were red as he still didn’t recover from all the compliments that he happened to overhear before and he just smiled when he saw Alec and Church. They finally became friends, huh!

“Aw, look at you two,” said Magnus. “Finally friends, adorable.”

“Not as much as you,” flirted right back Alec and Magnus’ cheeks reddened.

“I’m really not-” he started off but then he took a deep breath and shook his head. “It’s-it’s good to see the two of you getting along like this,” said Magnus and then he looked over to Chairman. “Church, you should really let your brother enjoy some cuddles from Alec. You know, you can share,” said Magnus and Alec hummed.

“Won’t you get jealous then?” asked Alec with a sly smile. Magnus looked at him and his heart skipped a bit.

“Don’t be silly, why-why would I-”

“Just a little bit?”

“I don’t get jealous,” said Magnus and Alec laughed.

_ Suuure. _

Magnus then picked up Chairman and placed him on top of his legs, that seemed to calm down Chairman a little bit. But little by little, Chairman was allowed back into Alec’s lap and Alec was blessed among the cats. While the cats were getting all of Alec’s attention, Magnus was getting none and he just pouted cutely and looked at them.

“Hey guys, no fair, you’re hogging my boyfriend all to yourselves,” he said and his cheeks reddened when he realised what he said and Alec was laughing softly.

“But you don’t get jealous, huh?”

“I-”

Alec then leaned over to him, hugged his chin and just pulled him in for a quick kiss. Magnus’ eyes widened and he quickly kissed Alec back, his heart happily fluttering. Alec then kissed his temple as he pulled away and Magnus was biting on his lip,looking down. “Come here,” said Alec and Magnus quickly cuddled up to Alec, the cats peacefully purring and Magnus was almost purring himself when he felt Alec’s lips slowly going down onto his neck.

_ Maybe he was just a little bit jealous.  _


End file.
